Awkward Moments
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: Why now? Why did Coraline have to get those stupid feeling now? He was her best friend, she had hurt him to much for him to feel the same way... right? Coraline X Wybie fluff


**I was playing on my Sims 3 game when I made my Wybie sim and Coraline sim do some fluffy romance stuff, then I had this idea in my head...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Hey Wybie it's me, Coraline. My parents are going out tonight, so I'm just ringing to see if you wanted to come over later, maybe about seven? Okay see ya. Bye"<p>

Coraline smiled while hanging up the phone before walking to the kitchen table where her parents sat casually drinking coffee. She sat down and placed her chin on the palm of her hand. "So is 'Quasimodo' coming over or what?" her mother asked while flipping a page of her magazine.

"Mom!" Coraline yelled in shock, while slamming her hand on the table. Charlie looked up from the bridge of his glasses. "That's horrible, you can't call him that!" she shouted. Mel shrugged her shoulders, "So? You call him that all the time" she pointed out. Coraline crossed her arms. "Yes, but he's _my_ best friend!" "_My_ future son-in-law" Mel mumbled teasingly.

"MOM!" Coraline screamed angrily. Her parents laughed, "Lighten up kiddo. So is he coming or not?" Charlie, her father, asked. Coraline groaned from being irritated. "Yes, he's coming okay! And thank goodness you guys aren't going to be here" she yelled while standing up and going to the fridge and taking out a microwave pizza.

"Thank you Coraline, you made our anniversary just so much more special" Mel replied sarcastically. Coraline sighed while taking the pizza from its packet. "Your right, I'm sorry mom" she said. She walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "Happy anniversary" she said while planting a light kiss on her mothers cheek. "Don't worry sweetie, when you're older and married you'll understand how important these days are" Mel said while leaning on her daughters arm and squeezing it gently with her hand. "Still got a long way to go yet, I'm only fifteen" Coraline replied while holding her mother tighter.

"Oh don't worry darling, you and Wybie will get there soon" Mel said before standing up and leaving her daughter leaning on the chair with claw like hands and a soar look on her face. "MOM!" she screamed again before storming out of the kitchen and running up to her room.

As soon as the door slammed Mel and Charlie burst into laughter. "You do love tormenting her don't you?" Charlie asked with a playful smile. "Hey, when she was little all she did was embarrass me. I'd say now was the right time for payback" Mel replied grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>Coraline stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her long blue hair. She didn't care if her life depended on it, she was never going to have her hair any other colour, it was always to be blue, the way she liked it... the way Wybie said <em>he<em> liked it.

She stopped brushing her hair and focused her eyes to the image looking back at her. As she stared at herself she felt like she was in a daze. She had styled her hair so it came down long and strait. Her face which was usually made up of pink glossy lips and dark eyes were now bare and simple. She looked natural, she looked plain, she looked just the way she used too. But why? Because he said he liked it.

Coraline quickly slapped her face with her hand. "Shut up, he's you're best friend, that's all. Your just upset because you're boyfriend just dumped you" she told herself harshly. She had to admit, the past months was not something she had been proud of. She and Wybie went through a bad patch in their relationship as soon as she had met Jake. He was so dreamy. He was one of the most popular boys in School, all of the girls wanted him, even the cheerleaders. He was just so perfect, he was the Captain on the football team, his parent's owned a condo, he had been on TV, and he was in a band! And when he had asked her, _her!_ _Coraline Jones! _He had asked her out on a date. How could she say no?

She and Wybie weren't popular in School, in fact they were known as the freaks. Wybie never seemed to care, and neither did she until she met Jake. But then she started caring. It was the worst mistake of her life, and that includes the little door. For the first time she had started using makeup, she changed her clothes from a jumper and jeans to low cut tops and short skirts. She cared about her hair, she cared about her image, and she joined in with everything the others did, even though she knew it was wrong. She even cared about who she was seen with. She so badly wanted to fit in with the popular kids that she had avoided her old friends, her real friends; she acted as if she didn't know them. They still don't want anything to do with her now. And she didn't blame them.

After that Wybie had asked again and again, what was going on? Until finally she lost it and told him that she didn't need him anymore, she had friends so he could just to get out of her life. She had never hated herself as much as she did when she thought back to that night. Why had she been so stupid? She couldn't even bare to think about it anymore. It hurt too much.

But it didn't matter anymore, that jerk had cheated on her with that dumb, big breasted slut!

She was lucky Wybie was understanding enough to forgive her, unlike the rest of her friends. But even though he had forgiven her, things had still been awkward. She knew she had hurt him back then, and it takes a _lot_ to get Wybie upset. To say she felt bad was an understatement, she felt horrible. Especially considering how supportive he was when Jake dumped her. He had been so nice to her that night. It was past midnight and she was sitting in the garden. She didn't want to be alone, not after what had just happened. She couldn't go to her parents, first they were asleep, and second they would just say 'I told you so.'

So she called him... and there he was. Standing there with a sympathetic look on his face, and a flower in his hand. She would never forget that night, not for anything in the world; it was too precious to her. But ever since that night, she had been having these... feeling. She didn't understand them. Yes she loved Wybie but... was she...

"Coraline, Wybie's here!" her mother's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "Coming!" she yelled back down. She jumped from her chair but stopped as she past the mirror, to make sure she looked okay. An orange and yellow stripy V neck T-shirt with blue jeans and white socks. She looked awesome. And she needed to, tonight was the night her and Wybie's relationship was going to be back to normal, no more awkwardness, and no more lame excuses not to hang out. Tonight, was, _the_ night.

Coraline ran down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom as she saw Wybie standing at the door while being greeted by her parents. A sudden heat rushed to her face and butterflies swam around her stomach. Even though she hadn't seen him for a whole week, it felt like it had been years. She felt like it was only now that she realized how much he had changed. His face was soft and kind to her eyes, his dark skin had darkened beautifully. His hair was finally cut and styled; his straitened fringe covered his forehead while the rest of his hair covered the back of his neck and curled slightly at the bottom. His posture had also improved, but not enough for it to be normal, but she liked it better that way. He even dresses differently, no longer pulled up dirty jeans and a firefighter coat, but now he wore normal dark blue jeans and a black and dark grey stripped hoodie. He was perfect.

"Hey Jonesy" he smiled sweetly while walking up to her. "Hey" she breathed out while playing with her hands behind her back. They both stood there staring at each other, not sure what to do next and feeling rather awkward. Wybie bit down on his lip nervously. He breathed out a small laugh before wrapping his arms around her. Coraline did the same while putting her arms around him in return.

She saw her parents watching them. She looked at them angrily before mouthing 'Go away!'

"Remember kids, don't do anything stupid while were gone" Mel shouted before she and Charlie walked out the door and closed it behind. Wybie quickly pulled away as a blush formed on his cheeks. "O-okay that was awkward" he laughed shyly. Coraline forced herself not to frown; she was worried because Wybie only stuttered now days if he was uncomfortable.

"Uh, hey why don't we watch a movie or something? I made pizza" she announced with a big smile. "Yeah that sounds great" Wybie replied. They stood there again just nodding their heads at each other until Wybie finally walked past to go to the living room.

Coraline threw her head back and took a deep breath, "Please lord, I'm begging you don't let me screw this up" she mumbled to herself before walking into the kitchen to get the pizza and some drinks before joining him in the living room.

"So, does Toy Story 3 sound good to you?" Coraline asked while setting down the food on the table and sitting on the sofa next to Wybie, curling her legs up on the seat. "Please, what else?" Wybie asked playfully.

They both laughed before Coraline presses the play button on the remote and the movie started playing. As the introduction played through, Coraline couldn't help but take small glances at Wybie. Especially his hair, it made him look so different... so attractive...

Without much thought her hand reached up past his shoulder. Her fingers gently stroked the last few curls in his hair, gently stroked his neck...

"Hey cut it out, I'm ticklish" Wybie laughed while grabbing her hand and pulling it away. Coraline laughed with him, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Those little curls on you neck are so cute" she said while stroking them again. Wybie laughed, "Seriously, stop it! The only reason their there is because their too damn small to go strait" he said. Coraline smirked, "Boy, imagine you having to go a day without straitening your hair" she teased. "How dare you swear so freely like that!" he replied in an angry posh voice. Coraline burst into a fit of laughter. "You're an idiot, you know that?" she joked. Wybie just smiled widely before turning his attention away from her and too the movie.

Coraline's face suddenly grew serious as she stared at him. It was those feelings; they were coming to her again. He was so caring, all she wanted to do was put her arms around him and tell him that she loved him. But she didn't want this to happen, not now, not really... or did she? No. No she didn't. Wybie would never feel the same... would he?

She held her head tightly as if it was about to burst at any given time. "Jonesy, are you okay?" Wybie asked when seeing her. She looked stressed about something, and looked at if tears would fill her eyes at any given second.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. And that was all she needed.

With no warning for him at all, Coraline threw herself to him. Her lips crashed down onto his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her strong force was too much for him as he fell down onto his back, his head resting on the soft sofa cushions as she lay on top of him. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, and when he did... he didn't want to stop.

Coraline didn't know what she was doing; she couldn't control herself, if Wybie felt awkward around her before then this must be the breaking point. She was about to pull away and apologies, until she felt something strange.

Wybie... had wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her back!

A sudden thrill of excitement rushed through her as she held onto him tighter, tighter then they had ever been in a hug. This feeling was amazing, he was amazing. He was so gentle and kind, yet she was ruff and strong, but it worked. She had never felt so happy in all of her life! There was nothing is this world that could break this moment for her...

"Don't worry, it's just me! I forgot my purse, that's all- WHAT THE HELL!" Mel screamed as she and Charlie walked into the living room. Coraline and Wybie quickly pulled apart and stared up at the two frozen adults.

"Mom, dad... this is not what it looks like!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol sucky ending, my bad, kinda tired.<strong>

**So there. I was kinda annoyed with all the CxW stories where Wybie was the one in love, so I made this Coraline crushing Wybie. I think it makes more sense since girls get their romantic feelings before boys do anyway. So yeah, hope u like it, because now I'm off to bed **

**Good Night** **xx**


End file.
